This invention relates to physical treatment of human beings by vibration, massage, and the application of mechanical impulses. A linear motor is used to cause the striking of an anvil carrying a rubber tip or the like. The motor has an armature that is driven back and forth by the successive alternate application of electric power to two solenoid coils. A first application of electric power to a first coil causes a striking of the anvil by the main shaft impact tip while a second application of power to a second coil effects the retraction of the main shaft. The length of the stroke of the main shaft is adjustable as are the force with which the anvil is struck along with the dwell time of the impact and the frequency with which impulses are applied to the armature of the linear motor. Adjustable periodic trains of impacts may be thus delivered so as to induce shock waves that will affect the musculature and bony structure within the body. Thus an operator can move vertebrae that are subluxations and can effect deep massage of muscle tissue.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held massage apparatus capable of providing a single impact of variable duration or dwell and also capable of providing multiple impacts of variable dwell and also of variable frequency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that will provide varying adjustable periodic impacts that will affect the musculature and bony structure within the body.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide adjustments of frequency and impact force such that a resonance condition can be set up in the body material so as to induce standing waves in the musculature and/or bony structure within the body.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a hand-held massage apparatus that is electronically controlled.
A further important object of the invention is to provide the hand-held massage apparatus such that minimal effort is required by an operator thus providing for increased operator ability to maintain an initially selected contact point.